The Wand Alchemist
by QuillAlchemist
Summary: Happens in Harry's fifth year. There is a new teacher for the old old old subject Alchemy. What has this woman to hide. Personages of FMA will only be there int the prologue and will be sometimes be talked over. Has an OC, mine in fact. Pairings might be Ron/Hermione, cause I love them
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note;**

**Hey this is my first story. It is a x-over between Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist. ( the characters will only appear in the prologue and will sometimes been spoken off.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or FMA, they belong to their respective owners, who are both really really awesome!**

A woman was standing in an old house at the outskirts of Central. She was with two teenagers, a suit of armour and an old woman. On the ground was an huge transmutation array. She turned to one of the youngsters, a girl and the old woman and spoke: "Winry, Pinako, I will miss you so much. I want to thank you for everything."

The girl named Winry looked like she would cry and the old woman, Pinako, was smoking. After the woman said that, she turned to the suit of armour and the other teen, a boy. "Ed, Al, I hope you will find a way to your original bodies. Will you give my greetings to Miss Izumi and everyone in the military. Oh and please give my excuse to Roy, the stunning spell should have been taken off by then." It seemed like the boy called Ed seemed to laugh for a moment, as did the suit of armour called Al. But then the boy stopped smiling and said to her; "Just hurry up, you've been made a criminal by not returning the silver watch. "

"Edward, may I. I lost my foot, can I at least have a souvenir that doesn't hurt me!" She said quite angrily. "But thanks guys, Ed, you are really the alchemist of the people."

She walked to the middle of the transmutation circle, clapped her hands and placed them on the circle. There was a blue flash and when the light died, The woman was gone...

"KABLAM!"

A hard sound was heard at number twelve, Grimmauld place as if something hard hit the second floor ground...

**So this is the prologue. This is my first story so please be nice. I don't know when I will update this but I have already written probably 4 chapters. Review are liked a lot to know what could be better. **

**Write you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I hadn't written in a long time, when I wrote the prologue it was at the beginning of a testweek I had (in the Netherlands the schools like to give the students a nervous breakdown at the end of the year by having a week with several tests) and I was called by my friends where I was during the geography test! I wrote the wrong time in my agenda...-.-' (funny I was more ToT when I noticed, I suck at geography)**

**But now is my summer vacation (for eight weeks ^^) and I'm trying to write more chapters and post them on the site.**

**! This takes place a month or two before the fourth Hogwarts year ends !**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese or British and my writing skills aren't that good, conclusion: I don't ****own them.**

Last time

She walked to the middle of the transmutation circle, clapped her hands and placed them on the circle. There was a blue flash and when the light died, The woman was gone...

"KABLAM!"

A hard sound was heard at number twelve, Grimmauld place as if something hard hit the second floor ground...

The first thing that was heard after the sound from the possibly the second floor was a scream.

"Gott, was ist los mit diesem blöden Tor, warum es muss meinen anderen Fuß zu nehmen"*

Sirius thought that it was German afterwards, but now he was running to second floor. He knew an unidentified scream in an house he would be alone in for a month or so would be very suspicious.

When he came at the door he thought the scream had come from, he took out his wand and was almost touching the door knob when he heard another noise from behind the door.

"In was für dumme Haus habe ich gelandet!"**

The first thing he thought that he was right that this was where possibly an enemy was, but he then tried to decipher what the female voice said. His German wasn't that good but when he tried hard enough, he came to the conclusion that (the possible) she wasn't planning to come here.

Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and opened the door. What he saw there was something he least suspected. It was a woman, he had that right, but he thought that there would be someone standing there confused, not lying on the ground and clutching her foot while there was a lot of blood flowing from it. Or better said a stump of where her left foot should be.

After hearing a "Do you vant to help mir oder was!" from the woman he looked up and saw two angry purple orbs filled with pain looking at him, although it was hard to see one thanks to her long, curly, ebony hair that was in front of her right eye.

Sirius, not really knowing what to do with someone who could be a wounded enemy, made up his mind and wanted to say a spell to stop the bleeding, but she waved him off and said;

"If du are going to try to stop das bleeding, stop! It does not vork, just get einen towel." Still confused Sirius ran out the room to find somewhere a towel completely forgetting the fact that he could just summon a towel and when he got back he saw the woman with two crutches.

'Where the bloody hell did she get them?' he thought. And that she was trying to get up.

He didn't thought that the woman could stand up already with only one foot, so he went towards her.

"Stop, that will only make it worse. C'mon I'll help you." He picked her up, much to her dislike and suddenly said;

"Hold on, mein glasses!" In the middle of the room, just away from the blood, was lying a pair of glasses. Sirius put her down again and picked up the glasses and got back to the woman.

"Here." He didn't know why, but there was something familiar about that woman, but he just couldn't point out what it exactly was. When she put on her glasses she looked up to Sirius and said:

"Dank- Oh Gott." Sirius thought that she was going to pass out, so he picked her up and went downstairs and set her on the couch.

"Du did not hawe to carry mir downstairs, du could hawe used _Levicorpsus_, Padfoot." She said while laughing slyly, or as good as she could with one foot off, at Sirius confused face while he was startled how she knew his nickname. "Of course du don't knov vho ich bin anymore, I mean it has bin tventy years..."

**Author's Note**

**The reason she has a German accent is because I read a lot of FMA/HP stories where Ed had a German accent and I loved it, so that's why. **

**All the v's are made into w's and the other way around.**

**Translations:**

***=God, what is wrong with that stupid Gate, why did it have to take my other foot too**

****= In what for stupid house have I landed!**

**Ich: I**

**Du: you**

**Mir: Me**

**Oder was: Or what**

**Danke: Thanks**

**Gott: God**


End file.
